poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers/Transcript
Here is Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers Prologue/Future of Dimmsdale (One day at the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh and his friends are at Rabbit's to get things ready for next adventure at Dimmsdale) * Rabbit: What's taking Piglet so long? He should be here by now. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh you know Piglet, Rabbit. He properly cleaning everything at his house for hours. * Tigger: Yeah, or maybe Piglet just might be lost of finding here. And we all know that he always gets scared of getting lost. * Eeyore: Hey guys, I see Piglet coming right now. (Then, Piglet just arrived at Rabbit's House) * Piglet: Hey guys! Sorry, I'm a little late. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, Piglet. * Rabbit: So what kept you Piglet? We almost left for Dimmsdale without you. * Piglet: Oh I'm really sorry, Rabbit. I just didn't realize what time it was and I was so busy cleaning my house for hours. * Eeyore: It figures. * Piglet: But thanks to Twilight and others, they came to my house to warn me about the time and help me to get here on time. * Winnie the Pooh: gasp You mean... (Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends just jump up form nowhere) * Twilight Sparke, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: SURPRISE!!! * Tigger: Oh hey Twily-Girl, what are you ponies doing here at the Hundred Acre Wood? * * * * * * * * * * (cuts to scene, which it start in the future of Dimmsdale and Future A.J & Chester are being chased by Future Timmy) * Future A.J: He's gaining on us! * Future Timmy: Chester, A.J., Surrender! (Chester & A.J. still running from Future Timmy. They blow the statue of Chompy, The School and Chester's trailer) * Chester's Dad: Whoa. That's it on the Mexican Brunches. (Cuts to A.J.) * Future A.J: Hurry. We've got to get this component to my house. * Future Chester: Almost there! (They hit a glass bridge and Future A.J. falls off and Future Chester catches him with his hand) * Future A.J: Hello. Genius with the last hope for humanity dangling for his life. (They drive on some buildings then falls and lands on another glass bridge) * Future Chester: A.J, go! looks at him I'll stay here and hold him off. * Future A.J: '''But-- * '''Future Chester: Go! Before it's too late. (A.J. takes off and Future Chester brings out his dad's bat and Future Timmy destroys it. He come down and Future Chester hits him and his ride turns into a face ride and took off. Then He hit Future Chester but Future Chester teeth block her power) * Future Chester: Now I know why I never got these taken off. (He starts hitting him, Future Timmy still chases after Future A.J) * Future Chester: Ha! You'll never going to stop us! (They tie him up) Hey, he stops me. (Future A.J. made it to his house and Future Timmy's ride got there as well. He went to his room and turns on his lights and takes his "Time Travel Balt" out) * Future A.J: Now I can go back to the past and make sure none of this ever happens. (Future Timmy tie Future A.J up) * Future Timmy: You thought you were going to use your Time Travel Belt to return to Dimmsadale to its former glories, didn't you? (Laughing) Think again. turns around Last two apprehended, your majesty. (The mother ship comes and drops Future Vicky at Future A.J's house) * Stranger Girl: No. There's still one more, but now that I have The Time Travel Belt, I know exactly where to find him in the past. And once we find him, there will be no one left to stop me! * Future Vicky: takes her hood off as it reveals is Vicky Me Vicky, supreme ruler of the earth! (Laughing) Presents of Dimmsadle (Cuts to Vicky's house) * Vicky: (Laughing) I'm so happy! I can't wait to baby-sit Timmy today. Let's see if I have everything I need to ensure the proper amount of quality child supervision. (She has her tools and she took Tool 1#) Ear cleaner,(Then she took Tool 2#) Nostril Scrubber, (And Then she took Tool 3# and shout it into the wall) and Painful, high-speed clothes dryer. (Then she pack her stuff and put a smily sticker on a skull) And That's everything I need to make his lifes terrible and my life fun! I just hope in my heart that someday I'll be able to have the whole world and the universe miserable. (Then she killed a butterfly with her hands) But for now, my hate belongs to Timmy. Me, Vicky, supreme ruler of hating Timmy! (laughing and coughing and she walks away) (Then Vicky's TV is on with Chet Ubetcha) * Chet Ubetcha: Hello, Dimmsdale. I'm Chet Ubetcha with today's editorial, which technically makes it a chet-l-torial. Television, it can help, and it can hurt. But can it help hurt? Is it causing kids to do stupid and violent things? Take, for example, the wildy popular animated kung fu monster training cards series, "Maho Mushi". Is it causing to do stupid and violent things? (The kids fall from a tree) * Boys: Aah! * Boy 1#: My legs! * Boy 2#: My arms! * Kids: (Singing) Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi. (Then a boy Climbs a wall and fells down into the trash can) * Boy 3#: AAH! My neck! * Kids: Maho Mushi! (A boy throws a kid at the other kids) * Boy 4#: My Gosh! This is a cool show. (Cuts to Chet Ubetcha) * Chet Ubeatcha: Let me answer my own rhetorical question with a nonrhetorical YES! But on the bright side, we can all take solace that they day will never come that a child could imitate this. (They shown a alien drive a spaceship and laughing) (Cut to Timmy) * Timmy Turner: (laughing) I can't believe the day has come that we can imitate this! WHOO-HOO! (They shown Cosmo as Spaceship and Wanda as a Helmet) And I would never be able to do it with you guys. * Wanda: Yeah, but are you're sure this is safey? * Timmy Turner: Of course. I know how to drive this. Plus, I know "Maho Mushi" better than any show on Television. (He shown then his Maho Mushi's cards) * Cosmo: '''(VO) I can't believe you never thought to wish for the Maho Mushi Kid Crusher before. (Timmy drop the cards and went down and go throw the city) * '''Cosmo: (screaming 2x) (And Then they went up) * Wanda: Timmy, I don't know. Watching dangerous stunts on TV is one thing, but performing them in real life feels really dangerous. * Timmy Turner: What makes you say that? * All: AAAAAAH!!!! * Timmy Turner: Wanda, I wish for the Banzal Bubble! (Wanda grand Timmy's wish and Timmy in that bubble and went down into Dad's Office building. Cut to Timmy's Dad) * Mr. Turner: Finally. I'm a shoo-in to win Cleanest Office, the one trophy I'll have that my archenemy Dinkleberg won't. (Timmy comes in destroy his office) * Timmy Turner: AAH! (He exit and his Boss comes in) * Mr. Turner's Boss: '''Congratulations, Turner. You win the Cleanest Off--. Good Heavens! Dinkleberg, quick. (He give him a Money & his arode) Take this and the raise that goes with it. * '''Dinkleberg: '''Neat. (Then Dinkleberg walk away) * '''Mr. Turner: RRR. Dinkleberg. (The roof fall at him) (Cut to Timmy's Mom) * Mrs. Turner: This is the hardest home I've ever had to sell, but here you go, Mr. Joel. Here are the keys to your new glass house. * Mr. Joel: Thanks. You know I didn't want to buy this, but you really wore me down. * Mrs. Turner: Just don't throw any stones. Once I hand you the keys, it's not my problem anymore. (She give him the keys slowing and then Timmy break the glass house) * Timmy Turner: AAH! (Than the house just comes down) * Mrs. Turner: I'll get the a broom. (Cut to Mr. & Mrs. Turner, as they walked each ofter) * Mr. Turner: Honey, our son just bounced wildly through my office, Destroying everything! Have you see him? * Mrs. Turner: Yes, and he just destroyed the house I was about to sell. * Timmy Turner: AAH! (He crash at the fool and bubble just pop) * Timmy Turner: (There parents made at them) (Then slid to trash bin and Future Timmy came the present with his Time Travel Belt, Then he see Timmy taking from Timmy's Parents) * Timmy Turner: You wouldn't be able to do this if We had the Maho Mushi Parent Puncher. * Future Timmy: Excellent. Mine for the taking. (than the cope car pull up) * Officer 1#: So, you want to have our coffee here? * Officer 2#: Sure. I brought a whole bunch of donuts. (The Future Timmy look at them and Officers sit on him) We can sit on the dumpster for hours and hours and talk about life. (Then Officer 2# move closer to Officer 1#) Winnie the Pooh reunited with Timmy Turner/No more TV, mister! (they shown Timmy's House) Mr & Mrs. Turner: You could have killed yourself! (Timmy watching Maho Mushi) Timmy: '''Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi,Maho Mushi,Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi. '''Mr. Turner: Ew. Is this what you guys were imitating? (Than she turn the channel) Men (Voice): It's Dictator week on the biographical channel. Channel 298 on Dimmadle cable. See if you have what it takes to be a Dictator. Timmy: AAH! Must..watch...(He push his parents away)Maho Mushi. (He turn the channel) Mrs. Turner: Honestly, Timmy, someday you're going to have to grow up. Sunset Shimmer: You're Mom is right, Timmy. You're not a baby anymore, you know. Mr. Turner: You and you're friends dented a 747, destroyed Mr. Joel's Glass House, and worse, Dinkleberg won my Plaque! (Mr. Turner watch Dinklebrg playing fetch with his dog Dinkledog) Dinkleberg: Fetch, dinkledog! Hey, Turner. Better luck next month. Mr. Turner: RRR. Dinklebreg. (Timmy copy they show and then Mrs. Turner turn the TV off) Timmy: AAH! I was watching that! Tigger: Yeah, you can't turns TV off when someone watching it. Rabbit: That's right. Mrs. Turner: Well, Tigger, if we can't trust him not to imitate television, maybe he can't be truseted to even watch television. Mr. Turner: You're grounded, mister. and that means no TV, either! Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Huh?! Sunset Shimmer: What?! Timmy: What? You can't do that to me? Mr. Turner: Ha. Not without help. Plus, you have you'rew friends, you don't need TV with your friends? Mrs. Turner: Also, we had Vicky come over, to make sure you guys don't watch any television while we go out. (Timmy Gasp) Mr. Turner: Yeah. Because we're not grounded. Pooh: Huh, Mr. Turner? Who's Vicky, you speak off. Mr. Turner: Oh, she is Timmy's babysitter, who she always come for. Vicky: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Don't worry. The Only thing They's gonna watch while I'm here is theres mouths. By the way, who's you're little friends. Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit. Sunset Shimmer, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for knowing. Pooh: And I Winnie the Pooh. Vicky: Please to meet all of you. (than sticker come off and Timmy saw a Picture of a skull) Timmy: (gasp) No! Don't leave us with her! She's evil! Mr. & Mrs. Turner: Evil? Vicky: Uh...uh...that's silly. Would an evil person bring gifts? (She give out a motel of a Glass house and a Dad Plaque) Mrs. Turner: Wow. A glass house that reminds me of how furious I am at Timmy. Mrs. Turner: Mmm. And this plaque is twice as good as Dinkleberg's. I should go gloat. (They walk out the door) Bye! (They closed the door) (Timmy truck his eye really weird) Vicky: Now then. Did somebody say evil? Pooh: I don't suppose to be satisfied with a hug, instead? Vicky: A hug? I show you a hug, Trep! (All Gasp) (Then Timmy, ran up the steps and lock the door at Timmy's room) Timmy: Whew. Tigger: Mm. She doesn't like hug, huh? Mmm. How nasty she get. Well I say we, stand we fight. I can teach her think or three, why I--. Owl & Gopher (singing): You have no chase, stand and fight, you better stay in bed. Owl (singing): She trouns you left. Gopher (singing): She trouns you right. Owl & Gopher (singing): And tap dances on you head. Piglet: Uh-p-perez we should try to hide uu--. Owl & Gopher (singing): You can try, to best to hide, but remember what we said. Owl (singing): She trouns you left. Gopher (singing): She trouns you right. Owl & Gopher (singing): And tap dances on you head. Rabbit: Run, run! We got a run! Owl & Gopher (singing): You think they can run, and that's jack there bread. Owl (singing): She trouns you left. Gopher (singing): She trouns you right. Owl & Gopher (singing): And tap dances on you head. Sunset Shimmer: YOU'LL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!! Gopher: What's matter with her? Owl: WHO, well. Obviously she doesn't prescient find music. (Then Timmy walk to Cosmo and Wanda with a smile face) Timmy: Oh, gee. Mom and Dad have grounded me from watching TV. Whatever is a boy, girl or animals with fairies to do? (Cosmo Wanda poof a TV and remote, Timmy turns the TV on, Also Cosmo And Wanda poof out of the fishbowl) Cosmo: Timmy, you parents said no TV. (Cosmo shown him a picture of Vicky) And they left Vicky here to make sure you guys don't watch it. Timmy: So (He take out vicky) They didn't listen to me about Vicky. Rabbit: By the way, why Vicky so evil? Timmy: Well, Rabbit. Vicky is evil because to make more money with watching bad kids. Well, she cost the problem and get my friends and me in trouble. Sunset Shimmer: Well Timmy have a point. Tigger: Yeah, also she try destroy us with fire guns or whatever. Timmy: Truth Tigger, but the point is, why should I listen to them about anything? (Then he turns the TV back on) Wanda: Because they're your parents, and you have to start to listening to them. They only want what's best for you, and we're not always gonna be around, you know. Timmy: You're right, Wanda. You're gonna stay right here, with Pooh's and his friends and make sure Vicky doesn't see what I'm doing while I wish for a magic remote that works video and TV. That way, technically I'm not disobeying them. Wanda: Oh, nice loophole. Who do you think you are, Fairly Mason? (Cosmo and Wanda poof a Pink Magic Remote) Cosmo: You know, there are easier ways to get on TV. Have you considered a slow-speed chase? Timmy: Let's get Televised. (Then Timmy transport on TV) Wanda: I've got a bad feeling about this. Pooh: Don't worry, Wanda. Maybe he finding a channel for, um, finds some honey. Rabbit: How you think of food in the time like this? Pooh: I'm practies. Sunset Shimmer: I feel little hungry, I should get something to--. Cosmo: Quiet! (Cosmo poof a chair a bag of popcorn) I'm watching Timmy. (Scene Ends) The TV Universe (Scene Opens) (Timmy is in a world of channels) Timmy: Cool! I'm in the TV Universe! Wow. So many choices, I don't know where to start. But since this thing only has a channel up and channel down button, I guess we'll start at Channel 1. (Jazz Music) (He is on a of "The Futurellis" and he's flying on he ship) Timmy: Sweet! I'm in "The Futurellis", The show about a futuristic italian american family. The cool thing about this show is that all the characters are robots. The parents left their kids with robots all the time. Those robots try to boss me around, I'll just reprogram them. Men: Hey, nice ship. It would be a shame If something happen to it. Dog: Hey, that cat owes me money. (Then the dog chase the cat) Cat: I'm good for ti. I only have 3 more lives. I need two more days. (than spin pizza went crazy Men: Maria! Stop this crazy thing! Timmy: But why should I be in just one show...(Than the cat slide ship down) When I can be in all of them? (Than he went to Channel 2 in "Carpet Critters". And Timmy is a baby) Timmy (voice-over): I'm "Carpet Critters." I can't walk, talk, eat solid foods, or take care of myself in any way. I'm gonna have baby adventures! (than he look at ofter baby and little creep him out) Timmy (voice-over): Hey, what am I supposed to do the rest of the show. (and than he pooped him self) Boy, this stuff writes itself. (Than Cosmo & Wanda, Pooh and his friends saw Timmy on TV) Tigger: (gross out) Tigers don't go on diapers, ever! Sunset Shimmer: What's he going anyway? Wanda: I greed with Sunset about that question. Cosmo: He's a Baby. He's going in his Diapers. (And then Timmy going Channel 3 in "Heavy Hal") Cosmo: And now he's going number 3. (Cut to Timmy) Timmy: Cool. Channel 3. This must be the home of the show where parents are rarely seen.(Then he runs Heavy Hal and his friends) Hey Heavy Hal, Can I Jam with the band? Heavy Hal: Yo, Yo, Yo, join in the show. (He give him a Pooper scooper, they start playing and a boy just say and laugh) Boy: Ha! You're playing a Pooper Scooper. (Than Timmy gross out) Wanda: Ew. I hope Timmy washes his hands. Cosmo: And those filthy kids. Piglet: That's so disgusting Eeyore: Could get worst. (Than Vicky knock on very hard) Vicky: Hey, Squirt, open up! Eeyore: See? Wanda: Guys, It's Vicky. Sunset Shimmer: Dose Anyone have a plan? Cosmo: Don't worry. I have a good one. (His plan to kill vicky) Ok. (Than Wanda poof Cosmo as Timmy, Than Vicky head pops out of the door) Vicky: What's going on in here? Cosmo: Leave us alone. Can't you see we watching television in blatant disregard of my parents' direct orders? I mean, don't come in. I'm naked! Vicky: Ha! You all are so dead. (then she tack a picture of Cosmo as he naked,Laughing Evil, than she exit the scene) (Wanda come out) Wanda: Nice. Cosmo: Well, she's gone, isn't she? Eeyore: Again, could get more worse, than that? (Cut to Future Timmy) Future Timmy: You're mine now, you reckless punk. (they show Dinkleberg's house) Mr. Turner (Voices): Open up, Dinkleberg. (Dinkleberg opens the door) Mr. Turner: Eat that, Sheldon. And look how shiny my plaque is. (The lit so bright, so Future Timmy can't see and he fell out of a tree) Dinkleberg: You're right. That's one shiny plaque, Turner..(Than he shown his plaque) almost as shiny as this one Vicky gave me. (Dinkleberg's plaque is so bright, it almost burns up Mr. Turner) Mr. Turner: (Yelling) MY EYES! (Than, Mrs. Turner phone ringing and than, she answer it) Mrs. Turner: Hello? (gasp) They did what? (Cut to Vicky) Vicky: Turned on your TV as soon as you left. And That's not all. They broke your vase...()Precious family portrait...()Torched your Piano...() And wrote "My Parents Stink" And "Dinkleberg Rules" on your living room wall! () Hello? (Cut to Dinkleberg's house) Can you hear me? Hello. (And steam come out of Dinkleberg's house) Mr. & Mrs. Turner: TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cut to Vicky) Vicky: Those twerps is gonna be in so much trouble. I should get my camera. (evil laugh) (Than Timmy is on Channel 4 of "Jonny Hunt") Boy: Jonny Hunt, We are in so much Trouble. (Jonny Hunt and his team be chase by a creepy robot, and then Timmy comes in with falling, then Jonny point his gun at Timmy) Timmy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm on your side, Jonny Hunt. My name's Timmy, and I'm--. Jonny Hunt: Look Out! (They abandon Jonny's Bolt and land right next to a tree and creepy robot got them Surrounded) We're Doomed! Timmy: Oh, no, we're not. I wonder..(He point his remote at creepy robot) Pause. (The robot freeze) And erase.(And the robot disappear in fin air) Men 1#: Amazing. Well done, son. We could use a boy like you on our adventure team. Timmy: But I'm only 10. You mean you'd let an unsupervised minor go on dangerous missions without worrying about his safety? Men 2#: Not without a really dangerous weapon.(He gave him a Bazooka) Timmy: Cool! I can't wait to show this to Cosmo and Wanda, And Pooh and his friends. (The he on his way to go home) (Scene Ends) "I running a way from Television!" (Scene Opens) (The other are Panicking for something and Timmy comes out of the TV, everyone saw Timmy and Cosmo turn himself back) Rabbit & Tigger: Hey, it's Timmy! (Yelling for joy) Eeyore: Who-ray. How wonderful. Pooh: Welcome back, Timmy. Piglet: Great to see you again, Timmy. Tigger: Yeah, we all miss you, "Timmy-Boy." Timmy: Well, guys, I have a wonderful time! The TV Universe is great! Did you see all that great stuff I did? Expect for the part with the pooper scooper, It was awesome! (He bring his Bazooka out of his pants) And check this puppy out. (Cosmo is so scared, he's hiding behind Wanda) Piglet: (gasp) (Piglet is so scared, he's biding Pooh) Oh, dear. What is that? Pooh: I think is a yellow weapon, some sort. Wanda: Timmy, be careful. You're in the real world now. That's a dangerous adult weapon. Timmy: So what? Bazookas, floating attack vehicles, Bouncing off Airplanes, or a Villains or two come to destroy me or my friends. As long as I have you guys around, nothing can hurt me. Cosmo: Right. At least until you're older. Wanda: Cosmo, shush. Timmy: Older? What's that supposed to mean? Cosmo: Uh...Uh... (He poofs of Cosmo is taking a shower and toilet) Pay no attention to the very muscular fairly behind the shower curtain. Sunset Shimmer: (gross out) Uh, man. Really, Cosmo? (She flush the toilet and make the water of the shower very hot) Cosmo: '''AAH! AAH! HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT! (then he went into the toilet to cool off) '''Timmy: (confused): Older? What happens when I get older? Cosmo: Ah, Timmy. It's time for a little talk about something we fairies like to call, "The Wands and the Wings." Pooh and his friends: Oh, bother. (Cosmo poofs a pink sock puppet and a green sock puppet) Cosmo: You see, when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much... Sunset Shimmer: (gross out again) That's I doing when I get older, too? Cosmo: Well, no, there's more of this story. Wanda: Cosmo, no.(She closed the lit) Not that speech. A specially when Sunset Shimmer here this. Cosmo: Oh, but I already have the puppets out. Wanda: Timmy(She poofs a Protector and a movie scream out), you know that fairly GodParents are assigned to Boys and Girls who need them most, right? Timmy: Right. Kids like me, because my parents are busy and my Baby-Sitter is, well, evil. (the film is already started, a clip show a example of what Wanda means) Wanda (voice-over): And because you're 10 and still young enough to believe in fairies.(Than 6 years later) But there comes a point when that little kid becomes so grown-up...(Then a woman going with a men and left off) They don't need magic anymore,(Than Fairly-Cab just come in) and their fairies are called back to Fairly World.(Then Fairly-Cab just poof away) (Than the film just ended and cut back to Wanda) Wanda: Once the fairies leave, the child forgets all about them,(she start to give rid of the film stuff) and all the remnants of the magic disappear forever, and child grows up, just like everybody else. Cosmo: Better and angry at the world. Timmy: What? Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me, too. Sunset Shimmer: That's sad story, I think? Pooh: I agree with you, I think that's a really sad story. Timmy: Wait? You mean when I get older, I lose you guys forever and I forget I ever had you? Piglet: I think so, Timmy. Eeyore: Could get worse than this? (Vicky use a fire touch to burn the door down and evil laughing. And Timmy's parents{Super Mad at him} and they confused for what they saw) Eeyore: See? (Timmy look round with eyes and he thinks we all in big trouble) Tigger: I think they're in big trouble. Pooh: Oh, bother. Timmy: Uh, this isn't what it looks like? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, this is not a Bazooka a dangerous gun? (laughing weird) (Than the Bazooka blast shot out of the roof and hits Future Timmy) Future Timmy: AAH! (cut to Timmy's House) Sunset Shimmer: Well, could get bad then that? (Than Mr. Turner's Boss just comes) Mr. Turner's Boss: '''Turner, I decided to give you a second chance and--. Good Heavens. Dinkleberg, (He give Dinkleberg a Money & his plaque) catch this nicest house plaque and the raise that goes with it. (cut to Dinkleberg) '''Dinkleberg: Sweet. Fetch, Dinkledog. (Than his boss walk out of here in a bad move) (Than Mr. Turner is so mad, he rip his hair off) Sunset Shimmer: Why I'd say that? my big mouth. (Than Mrs. Turner toke Timmy's Magical Remote and give it to Vicky) Mrs. Turner: Here Vicky. Take this. We're going to have a word with our irresponsible son and his wild friends. Vicky: Have a nice violent talk. (and he talks to Timmy) I'll see you tomorrow. (Evil laughing and she exit it the scene) Timmy: HEY, WAIT! That's my remote! (Than Mr. Turner grab Timmy's head) Mr. Turner: Which you deliberately used to disobey us, and then you busted the house and wrote that lie on the wall! What is wrong with you? And we're surprise at you guys too, you all have to be shaded to you're selfies! (Mr. Turner drop Timmy) Timmy: But it's not our fault. It's Vicky's. She's evil. She's always being mean to me and always getting me into trouble. Plus, she's started to being mean to my friends, too. Mrs. Turner: Oh? Did she turn your TV? Did she give you this Bazooka? (cut to Mr. Turner) Mr. Turner: Which I can't fire a the Dinkleberg's house because it's out of ammo. Timmy: Well, no. Mr. Turner: Then why should we believe anything you say? (Than him and Mrs. Turner start leaving Timmy's room) When I get back from Ammo Store, you are a lot of trouble, young man. And that's mean you're friends in trouble, too. (Then Vicky just pop up of know where) Vicky: Wow. I've never seen you so miserable. I should another picture. (The she toke a another picture of Timmy and his gold fishes) One for you...(Then she make him put on a "Marry's Outfit" and hold a rope to a lamb) And one for the Internet, and my new friends. (Again, she toke a another picture of that and, she ran out) Timmy: They didn't believe me about Vicky--Again!(He toke off Marry's outfit) I'm so sick of it! Wanda: Aw, Timmy, they're just trying to raise you to be a mature, responsible adult. Everybody has to grow up sometimes. Timmy: Not the futurellis. Not Heavly Hal. Not Jonny Hunt. They've all been the same age forever. And if I was a kid forever, I'd never have to lose you guys! Tigger: And if you going to do that, we've coming you. Timmy: Wait, but why? Rabbit: Well, Timmy, we're your friends, and friends never lose a number. Sunset Shimmer: I agree with you, Rabbit. Tigger: Plus, we're wanted to see the TV Universe, too. Pooh: And we'll be by your side, all the way, or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh, which it is. Timmy: Thanks, guys. Wanda: I don't like where this is going. Cosmo: Neither do the puppets. Timmy: We do. (He jumped over, land on the TV) It's going into television... Where nobody ever grows up, ever. I wish I had another Magic Remote. (Then Cosmo poof a Green Magic Remote) Timmy: I'm running away, and I'm running away into television! (Then they cut to Future Timmy, and he made it out of the roof) Future Timmy: (woke up) How long have I been out?(then he spot Timmy with the magic remote)The remote. There's still time. (The cut to Timmy when he righting a letter to his parents) Timmy: Don't bother looking for me because you'll never, ever, ever find me. Cosmo: Evur! Tigger: Really, Cosmo? Evur? Cosmo: What? It helps with the Drama. Timmy: Good-bye(He put the note on the TV) Forever! (then they started to go into the TV, and then Future Timmy just drop in) Future Timmy: Stop, wait! (they cut throw Future Timmy, and he went into the TV, too. Then Mr. and Mrs. Turner opened Timmy's door) Mr. Turner: Well, we got the Ammo. (they both gasp) Mrs. Turner: "Good-Bye Forever"? (she grab the note) He's Gone! Mr. Turner: (gasp) And he misspelled "ever." (He push Mrs. Turner) Oh, but he can spell Dinkleberg just fine. (He crumble the letter) (Scene Ends) Timmy return to the TV Universe (Scene Opens) (Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Pooh and his friends flying throw the channels, and Future Timmy Accidentally fell into Channel 50th in "Paula Poundcake") Future Timmy: AHH! (He fell and woke up) Where am I? Paula Poundcake: (Singing) Donnie Donut: He he he he he he he he! Paula Poundcake: '''Hi. I'm Paula PoundCake, and this is Pup Tart. (Her Dog come out and she grab him) '''Pup Tart: '''Bark! Bark! (The She toke a bit on his noes) Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! '''Donnie Donut: And I'm Donnie Donut, and even thought I'm a boy, I still think this place is swell. All: Our icing is nicing! Paula Poundcake: '''Are you made of Licorice? (then she almost bit Future Timmy's arm) '''Future Timmy: Get back, you frosted freaks. (He trying to hit them with a candy-can) Back! All: OOH! (Cut to Timmy) Timmy: If my parents don't care what I have to say, We're going where nobody cares about what adults have to say. Cosmo: Kentucky? Tigger: The Land of Milk and Honey? Sunset Shimmer: CHS? Piglet: Home? Timmy: Nope. (Then went into Channel 75 of "Walnuts") Timmy: The Kid from "The world of Walnuts." This will be a perfect place to live. Cosmo: Yeah. They don't even show adults on this cartoon. Tigger: Or, some guy will destroy us. Sunset Shimmer: Tigger?! Tigger: What? I just kidding. Wanda: Oh, and look, guy. We landed right in the middle of their Hanukkah Special. (All of them dancing and, And Timmy broke the Great Menorah) Boy 1#: It's the Great Menorah, Chuckle Black. Oh. (and he fain out) Men: (taking wired) Timmy: What? No, I didn't hurt him. Men: (taking wired) Timmy: No, really he fainted. Men: (taking wired) Timmy: Do we have to involve the Police? Wanda: Apparently that's a yes. Timmy: '''I should have known parents would ruin this place, too. Come on! '''Rabbit: Yeah, let's get out of here. This place give me the creeps. Tigger: Yeah, let's go. (thy started to go into the TV) Cosmo: But--But--But I want to see the Great Menorah appear in the Bagel Patch. (Wanda grab Cosmo's ear and he took off) (Later we see a spaceship in outer space) Ending Category:Scenes Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts